thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Democratic Republic of Finland (Alternative Soviet Union and Warsaw Pact)
The Democratic Republic of Finland or Finnish Democratic Republic (Finnish: Suomen demokraattisen tasavallan; Russian: Демократическая Республика Финляндия, tr. Demokraticheskaya Respublika Finlyandiya; Swedish: Demokratiska Republiken Finland) is a constitutional socialist state on the Eurasian continent that was formed in 1922 as the world's second socialist state, after the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. It is ruled as a single-party state by the Communist Party of the Democratic Republic of Finland with Pietari as its capital, the largest city. It has very close ties with the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. Its government and economy were highly centralized until the mid-1930s, when the centrally planned economy was replaced by the socialist-oriented market economy. The Democratic Republic of Finland share the world's longest land border with the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union in the south, and also borders in the northwest to Scandinavia, in the southwest to the People's Republic of Poland (via Sirolankaupunki), Lithuania to the west, and the People's Republic of China, Mongolian People's Republic, and North Korea to the southeast. It shares maritime borders with Japan by the Sea of Okhotsk, and the United States by the Bering Strait. At 12,041,687 km² (4,649,321 sq mi), it is the second largest country in the world by total area, after the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. The Democratic Republic of Finland has its roots in the Finnish Revolution of 1918, which deposed the Finnish monarchy. The Social Democrats of the Finnish Social Democratic Party, led by Kullervo Manner, then led the Second Finnish Revolution of 1918, which overthrew the Finnish monarchist government and formed the Finnish People's Deputy, which was the revolutionary government under the leadership of Kullervo Manner. Manner established the Finnish Democratic Republic with Pietari as its capital. It was the beginning of the Finnish Civil War, which was fought between the pro-revolution Reds and the counter-revolution Whites. The Finnish People's Army entered several territories of the former Finnish Principality and organized workers and peasants into workers councils under Communist leadership. In 1922, the Communists were victorious, forming the Democratic Republic of Finland with the unification of the Finnish, Siberian and the Far Eastern Democratic republics. The Finnish Social Democratic Party was dissolved and replaced by its successor, the Communist Party of the Democratic Republic of Finland in 1919. In the late 1920s, Manner committed the state ideology to Marxist-Leninism and the Democratic Republic of Finland initiated a centrally planned economy, similar to that of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. As a result, the Democratic Republic of Finland underwent a period of rapid industrialization and collectivisation, which the former laid the basis for its later war effort and dominance after World War II. In 1938-39, the Finnish People's Army fought and defeated the Imperial Japanese Army's Kwantung Army in a series of fierce battles, such as Lake Khasan and Khalkhin Gol. The Finnish Democratic Republic also supported the Republicans during the Spanish Civil War 1936-39, in which the Republicans were victorious. In the beginning of World War II, the Finnish Democratic Republic began an extensive military build-up after fears of joint Scandinavian-German invasion of the Democratic Republic of Finland after the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union had signed an non-aggression pact with Nazi Germany, and after the fascist Quisling fraction rose to power in Scandinavia. Finland signed an non-aggression pact with the Empire of Japan in 1939. The Finnish People's Army invaded and annexted Lithuania in 1940. On 22 June 1941, the Axis Powers led by Nazi Germany invaded the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, and the Finnish Democratic Republic as well, opening the largest and bloodiest theatre of war. Otto Kuusinen rose to power during the Axis invasion of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the Democratic Republic of Finland, and he led the Finnish Democratic Republic during World War II. Finnish war casualties accounted for the third highest proportion of the conflict in the cost of acquiring the upper hand over Axis forces at intense battles such as Pietari, Tallinna, and Riga, and also at Moscow and Stalingrad in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union. In 1945, the Finnish People's Army invaded and annexted Manchuria from the Empire of Japan. The Democratic Republic of Finland emerged as an recognized global superpower after World War II, along with the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the United States. The Cold War emerged in 1947 as the Eastern Bloc confronted the Western states that united in the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) in 1949. The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the Democratic Republic of Finland, as the two recognized global superpowers, formed the Warsaw Pact in 1955. The Democratic Republic of Finland emerged as a recognized global superpower, and became a nuclear weapons-state in the mid-1970s as it had developed nuclear weapons in the aftermath of increased tensions between the Finnish Democratic Republic and the People's Republic of China in the 1960s. It witnessed an economic boom in the 1980s, as the Democratic Republic of Finland prospered thanks to the growing petroleum industry, and the heavy investments the Finnish Communist Party had made in the mid-1950s to develope the infrastructure and the heavy industry. The Democratic Republic of Finland remained the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union's most important ally, and its largest trading partner during the Cold War. The 1960s and 1970s saw extreme tensions between the Democratic Republic of Finland and the People's Republic of China, which led to almost all of Finnish military forces being stationed in the Finnish Far East for the rest of the Cold War. The Democratic Republic of Finland supported North Korea during the Korean War, and North Vietnam during the Vietnam War, and even participated in the Angolan Civil War. In the late 1980s and early 1990s, the Finnish Democratic Republic saw political and economic reforms, which in 1992 led to the collapse of Communism, after 70 years, similar to that in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the Mongolian People's Republic. Both the Democratic Republic of Finland and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union prospered economically in the 1990s, which helped to keep their status as recognized global superpowers. In the late 1990s, relations between the Democratic Republic of Finland and the People's Republic of China were vastly improved, ending over 40 years of extreme tensions between the two countries, and the Finnish troops stationed along the Finnish-Chinese border withdrew. The 2000s saw the expansion of NATO and the rise of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union once again as a military superpower. In response to the threat of NATO, the Democratic Republic of Finland began an massive military modernization program, which also would see the peak of Democratic Republic of Finland's stockpile of weapons of mass destruction, at 25,500 nuclear warheads. Category:Nations (Alternative Soviet Union and Warsaw Pact) Category:Alternative Soviet Union and Warsaw Pact Category:Democratic Republic of Finland (Alternative Soviet Union and Warsaw Pact)